The Unforgettable
by TheSlayer63
Summary: The world has stopped and my body is cold. My brain feels like scrambled eggs. My heart aches in pain and separation. My mind wanders from one thing to another. My body aches in pain for so long now that I can barely feel


The Unforgettable  
>By: TJ Johns<p>

The world has stopped and my body is cold. My brain feels like scrambled eggs. My heart aches in pain and separation. My mind wanders from one thing to another. My body aches in pain for so long now that I can barely feel no more. I can hear my heart beat get louder and louder. It's haunting my soul deep inside. The ground seems to get colder and colder with each step I make. This world is silent all you can hear is my heart beat and every step I make. Wind is as calm as can be. There's seems to be a burning smell all around. The fire has gone out after hours of burning. Every step I take seems to bring more pain. There seems not to be a single soul in sight. Alone, in pain, depressed, and more. How can this get any worse? But it can I wish I would have never thought it wouldn't get any worse. There's a crackling sound the crackling of a fire and it seems to get closer and closer. But I don't have the strength to run, I am in much pain. So I shall just lie on the freezing cold ground and wait for it to stop my pain. There's a lot of blood. I'm lying in blood but who's...Wait No it's mine. I still feel no burning on my body. How can it be? There was fire I heard it. I can barely see now it's all just a blur. More pain rushes through my body but its different someone's lifting me up. I can't hear them maybe they're saying it will be okay but how can it? I can feel myself slipping away into darkness but I don't want to go. But at the same time I do I don't want to feel no more pain I want it to just stop and end now. I want it all too just…..

I awake in a new place. I don't recognize it. I'm hooked up to many machines. I don't have much pain but there is still pain. I try to lift my arm but I am too weak. I see no one in the room. Why is there no one around? I try to sit up but I can't I have no strength. The doors open finally someone else. I try to speak to them but I can't seem to get one word out, not one. Are they saying something to me? I can't tell or hear very well. What are you sticking in my arm? What is in that needle? No I don't want to sleep no more. I don't want to…..

This has got to be the fourth time I've woken. I'm hungry and I don't want to sleep anymore. I have more strength now. Should I try to get up and run or find someone or just stay here? Hmmm.. No I don't want to sleep no more. I slowly get up and my cuts are ugly. Slowly I make my way to the door. Okay I got this but when I open the door there's someone standing there. CRAP! Well running won't work. Wait I know him but from where. He smiles at me and hugs me. Oh how much it hurts but I don't want him to let go, it feels nice to have someone hold me in their arms. He lets me go and takes a step back. No please don't go. He still is smiling at me then he says "I was worried I lost you forever. The words were so clear and easy to hear and also heartwarming. He takes me in his arms again and whispers I Love You beautiful, and I wrap my arms around his neck. I remember he's my husband. I whisper back with what little voice I had I Love You Too. It's painful the hugs but I don't care I would rather have this pain. He lets go and gives me a kiss a gentle one. He takes my hand in his and guides me somewhere. It's painful to walk very painful. I want to ask for a wheelchair or something but I don't want his to let go of my hand. There's something running down my legs and arms, like water. But it's blood from my cuts. Now I want a doctor for my cuts but I smell food and I am really hungry. But I need to get a doctor for my cuts. I say to my husband I need a doctor my cuts… My cuts are bleeding. I'm starting to feel weak again and my legs are shaky. I can barely stand any longer. I can hear my husband yell I NEED A DOCTOR NOW! He has a worried look on his face. He lets me sit on the ground but tells me "Don't leave me my love." There are many people around me now and there pushing him away from me. No don't I want him to stay no please. I wish I could scream it or at least say it. No I don't want to sleep please. My eyes are heavy. I don't want to sleep Plea….

Now what room am I in? I'm hungry really hungry. How many days have I been in this place? Let alone how long has it been since I ate?...

I wish I would quit falling asleep. I just want food. Looking around the room I see flowers and balloons that say Get Well and I Love You. I see windows too and sun light which is nice to see. In the chair next to my bed my husband sleeps. Even in his sleep he looks worried. I reach over and touch his shoulder and almost instantly he wakes up. He looks at me and smiles. He looks tired like he been up for days. His hair is a mess to but who am I to say so. I don't want to ask him for anything because he looks so wore out. He ask in a sweet tone Is there anything you would like my love? I smile and say I was wondering if I could get something to eat? He gets up and says anything for you my love and kisses my head. I just lay in my bed now waiting for my love to come back. I look around and to the left I see an apple now I feel bad. I should have looked hard before I asked him to go get me some food. The apple crunches as I bite into it and it taste so good. What was that? The walls are shacking and picture and vases with flowers fall to the ground and shatter. There it is again an explosion. I run to the door way. To the left I can't see anything there's so much smoke. I turn right and run. This can't be happening again! No I don't want it to please! No more pain no separation. Please! From behind I can hear my name being called; it's got to be my husband. I turn hoping to find him but instead I find a knife pulled to my neck. You have been a very naughty girl. The man's voice hissed like sharp blades scratching a chalk board. How did you survive the last explosion missy? The knife is getting tighter and tighter on my skin. Just kill me now is all I can think. Quit torching me. I can't feel the blade anymore and I see the guy knocked cold on the ground. I look up and see my husband he saved me. Let's go he yells at me. I have no clue what's going on so I just run. My husband is behind me pushing me and guiding me. I see light up ahead is it the sun. it seems to be getting hotter and hotter. No it's fire. I'm jerked to the left and run into doors and finally outside but something's wrong. I turn around to find my other half, my soul mate lying on the ground dead. No he's still alive.

There's a lot of blood. This isn't good. My love come here I hear him say. I'm on my knees by his side. Please don't go remember you told me not to leave I didn't. So please don't leave me, my love. Everything's a blur tears are streaming down my face. Shhh don't cry my love. I don't want to see you this way for the last time. Please live for the both of us…. I Love You now run but first come closer I lean in and I feel his lips on mine, until I feel no more not even a heartbeat. How can I go on? Why would you leave me?... Getting up seems to hurt the most. Just leaving him there kills me. I runs towards the trees. Don't look back he's dead. Streams of tears are running down my face. It's so hard to see. There are voices and footsteps behind me. There looking for me. What way to turn? Where am I at? Footsteps are getting louder not much time must hide. There a perfect tree to climb just got to get high enough to hide and make sure they can't see me. I think I'm high enough. I hear the voices there close. I can see them now they're under me, I can hear them. Let's split up one of them to the other. Oh I hope they don't find me…..

Rio three years later Jorge Delrio number one drug dealer, most wanted for fraud and murder…..

This just end another shot out has happened. It is believed to have been the same person. She is 5"7" dark brown hair, tan, white. If there is any information you can provide please call the police department…..

It has been three years since I lost my husband. I have been getting revenge for the both of us. Traveling to country to country and Rio is my last stop. Jorge Delrio is going to die once and for all. I've watched his hide out for almost a month now and tonight I kill…

It's almost time for me to go in everything is on schedule… Okay time to go in…..

I'm in his office it's quite to quiet and where's Jorge? There's a killing pain in my back. I turn and there he stands in front of me, and I fall on my hands and knees blood is running down my back I can feel it. Hello Mary Ann or should I say Mia Delrio. Well that didn't take long for my question to get answered. Father or should I say killer. His foot finds my face which throws me sideways. That is no way to speak to your father. Now is it? He's standing over me as he says this and turns and walks slowly away. Your no father and you never were and you never will be. You're a criminal and a jerk. A gun shots and I can feel the bullet find my side. I stand up even though it hurts so and I lean on the wall. So much pain now.

You seemed to have gotten stronger since I saw you last but you're still weak just like your mother and husband. Tell me how did you survive the first explosion when you and your mother where in the same room. Even better how did you survive the second one where your husband died? Huh? Tell me. He turns and is facing me and he is laughing an evil laugh. This pisses me off I pull out my gun and shot him in head. Go to hell bastard! You will never know or understand!

I am light headed I have lost so much blood but I don't want to die here. Just a few mile drive and I'm at the cemetery. Surprised that I can still walk, I get out if the car and walk to the grave that says, "R.I.P." "Dominic N. Brian" "Husband". This is where I want die. This is who I want to die next to. This is who I want to be with. And when Death greets me, I'll be with him. There is so much blood now and darkness is taking over. Nice to see you my old friend. Death has finally come to take me home to the one I Love….


End file.
